Rose Lalonde
Rose Lalonde is the Goddess of Mane Chat and the daughter of Skype. She is the original creator of Mane Chat. She is also the mother of Nathan and the 12 Demigods. History Creation of Mane Chat Rose Lalonde, creator of Mane Chat, was part of a doomed timeline of unknown origin. Due to the rare nature of these timelines in the B-Universe, her creation was not only unique, but necessary. Her, alongside the other ghosts of dead players, resided in the Dream Bubbles. Despite her Bubble stayed in tact, she had refused to join the Ghost Army in order to defeat Lord English. Rather, she had other plans. During the millennium trapped in the afterlife, Rose Lalonde had gained access to, of unknown origin, a connection to the real world. Hosted on the servers of a chat client of people acting like her friends and peers, she had created a chat room in order to interact with the outside of her bubble. This became known as A Chat By Rose Lalonde. Rose was tricked into believing the people she was interacting with were the people she knew (or did not know). Using her wit and charisma, it didn't take long to realize that the people she was talking to were not only fakers, but pretending to be together in a room they were not. Out of curiosity, she decided to join in. The concept of roleplaying was not new to her, and her intrigue was peaked at the utilization of the people she knew as caricatures for these strangers to live out their fantasies. Hours went by. After the chat room began to die down and was ready to end off, an idea was brought up: To create a main hub for these "roleplayers" to meet. Realizing the true potential of what was transpiring, Rose knew that her purpose as a doomed player was not to battle against Lord English, but to allow for a connection between the Multiverse in which she resided and the Multiverse that watched over theirs. This may allow her to meet her creator There arose a problem, however. Her connection was limited. There was no way for her to create an account or interact with others outside of MSPARP. This was going to prove a problem if she intended to watch over and stay interconnected with this "world". Thankfully, she was not alone. Legends say she was able to find and work with a Thief of Light in order to take over the thoughts and interactions of someone on the other side. A deal was struck. The tides were changed. As the Seer controlled one, the Thief controlled the other. The Seer made her presence known. The Thief did not. Being able to control the choices and interactions of TV, Rose was able to not only create the Skype Group, but pretend to be a person there. Whenever necessary, she gave away her controls, leaving TV to believe he was the only to make those decisions in the first place. This would lead to the next few years of her life. Interacting and learning about the world outside her own. The Seer and the Thief worked together to meet their creator. One is a friend. One is not. A Skype group was born, ran by two people from another world. Not one of fiction, but one parallel to our own. Discord By 2016, the Mane Chat had slowly died down. Rose's interest in the parallel timeline was slowly lost with time, until an event had occurred that brought it back. Rose was able to watch over the interactions of her non-doomed friends through the comic that existed in TV's timeline. This had led to the discovery of S Act 7, an animation that showed something incredibly concerning: the destruction of the Furthest Ring. What would need to be done was clear. Mane Chat needed to be reborn, and soon. The Seer and the Thief had a new goal: To find the creator of the webcomic. Perhaps if this could be changed in the comic, this could be changed in her timeline. It is unknown if they ever succeeded. During this time, something else had occurred. A demon was born. A creator of rules and regulations who, for reasons still not known, wanted to destroy Mane Chat. This was Larry Koopa. Category:People Category:Gods